twins ,love,family
by mariamleddie
Summary: laura and loren twins but they don't know


Loren pov

Loren Tate is a girl who is smart and beautiful she's 17 years and senior everybody adore her but sometimes everybody cant adore you some people jealous how smart she are her dad is proud of her so did her mom now her dad own hotels in la and his big doctor people would pay him to come other countries and he have clinic in la Loren work part time job in her dad office.

**Nora: hey honey is you ready for school?** Asking her daughter who look like angel Loren always dress beautiful even without make up.

**Loren: Yes, where is daddy? **Looking around while eating l become daddy little girl since I was born.

**Nora: he just left .oh and he said you and Mel can come over after school**

**Loren: ok so what you doing after school? **Smirk I know my mom

**Nora: just hanging out with your daddy .**laughed shyly

**Loren: ha-ha funny anyway I got to go before I get late .**

**Nora: be safe honey be careful.**

**Loren: ok love you bye. **Shewalkedout** the house **get to her car drive to school .

Nora pov

**Am Loren's mother ,me and her dad keep big secret from her we want to tell everyday but we just can't imagine how much it hurt to give your baby away but you want what's best for them the day we give our baby away my heart break n million pieces so do Trent he was sad for almost 10 months but Loren growing seeing half of him and half of me make him release he still have something that's when he step up on his game we both have jobs 4 years later we both graduate from college he become most big doctors in the world he would visit to Africa and he make changes . **

**Nora: hey babe **

**Trent: hey Mrs. Tate you late for work and I miss that beautiful face of yours .**I know she blushing right now

**Nora: I miss you to, and who fault? Blush **

**Trent: hey don't blame me, where is my little girl?**

**Nora: she went to school, speaking of that ….**

**Trent: what's wrong babe? Worry **

**Nora: it just I need to talked you about Laura I feel like she's close to us and I want my baby back and Trent I want my baby now. Tears drop down her start sobbing that break Trent heart .she hang up.**

**Trent pov**

**Nora call me and I can tell when something bothering her when I asked her she tell me about our little girl this break my heart the most I wish we have support when they was born I always want my two little girls together but my wife crying make me want do it even more I want my twins together I want my family back together is all my evil brothers fault if they support me in the beginning my daughter would be here together as twins supposed to ,I have to go home I don't want leave my wife upset by herself this our missed I want to worked it out together as we always do .i grabbed my keys .**

**Lisa: morning Mr. Tate you seems to hurry is everything ok?**

**Trent: thank you is fine please when James comes tell her to finish her paper work am coming I got some family matters I'll be right back.**

Rushing out the door get to my car drive fast as I can to get home when I walked to the door I can heard my wife crying it breaks my heart in millions of pieces I hug her tight we have to solve this problem before Loren come back home because we don't know how to break this to her.

**Trent: babe we going to find way to solve this I promise we will find her we just need to go to station please calm down seeing you cried break my heart in million pieces .kiss her tears off she hugs him tight.**

**Nora: I love you so much! Kiss him on the lips **

**Trent: what about we go to that adaptation station to get our daughter **

**Nora: yeah I just hope I can explain this to Loren.**

**Trent : we worry about that later now what you said about finding our daughter ?**

**Nora: lets go **

**Trent: babe do you think this my step brothers fault? **Looking down

**Nora: babe I wouldn't said that but if they help us at the beginning this wouldn't happen our little girls would be together. **Messaging his abs and cheek.

**Trent: it just hurt you know ,I was in high school I don't even have job they can't even help me and now they all in my own houses I will always looking at them at this way I would never forget what they did to me in my life never . **Tears in dropped his cheek Nora clean it with her hands

**Nora: babe you have big heart than them god give you this gold heart that they wish to have ,look how our lives turn out to be a wonderful life .life is about forget and forgive .**

**Trent: thank you ,you the best wife in the world ,thank you for staying with since day one .**kiss her lips minutes later Nora pull away .

**Nora: we have to go **

**Trent: ugh let go .**they walked out the house drive to adaptation when they walked in see the women they sew last 17 years she was surprised to see doc Tate the international doctor is in her office .she always to be Nora Tate the most successful women

**Lady : hello what can I help you **

**Nora: hey **

**Trent: hello we here to talked about our daughter we put here 17 years ago **

**Lady: my name is Jackie what is her name **

**Nora: Laura Tate **

**Jackie: wait a second . **she look at the papers then find her name .

**Nora: please tell me she's a live **

**Jackie: yes very much ,she live in valley now I guess she just move down there .**

**Nora: see I told you I can feel it **

**Trent: you right babe **

**Jackie: the only way to get touch with her is to call her adopt parents they was going to change the last name but we told them not we not supposed to thought .**

**Nora: thank you so much **

**Jackie: you welcome is good to see you in person .**then she dialed the parent number

Jackie: hello this Jackie at adaptation office we need you to our office in 5 minutes is emergency please bring miss Tate thanks .

**Trent: thanks Jackie **.minutes later lady walked in with a beautiful brunette .

**Lady: hey Jackie **.the other lady who is Nora Tate have tears on her eyes .then laura eyes close she started breathing hard

**Laura: this the people in my dreams **

**Lady: what you mean honey **

**Nora: hey Laura am your mother Nora Tate and Trent Tate and your twin Loren at school .**

**Lady: is that the reason why you call us here omg **

**Laura: how you my parents you never been in my life ,I always have dreams you guys putting me somewhere and left with something in your hands and I heard cries and sadness althought I was crazy for dreaming this stupid stuff in reality they truth .**crying

Trent**: can you guys give us minutes please .**they left

**Nora: sweetie you don't understand you and your sister was the best thing happen to us we want what's best for you guys and when you guys born we was in high school and we want to have nice childhood and we want that to for your sister ,you 1 minutes older so we decide to send you me and your dad went to college help you guys live beautiful life am so sorry Laura I know you feel like we abounded you but we just want what's best for you and we love you so much come home that's were you belong.**

**Trent: like your mom said sweetie we love you so much the you leave it wasn't good year for me and your mother we struggle for a year to help your sister till we started making money so we want you back we uncompleted without you honey all this years it been hurt to go bed not knowing your is a live or death it hurt.** Tears drop on his face she hug him then pulled Nora in hug

**Laura: I love you both **.crying

**Nora: we love you to **

**Laura: can I see my twin now **

**Trent: she's at school **

**Laura: what school she go to **

**Nora: west valley charter **

**Laura: I go to that school now am going to start tomorrow **

**Trent: we need to tell her when she back is almost time for school **

**Laura : lets tell my mom…I mean my adopt mom**

**Trent: is ok we need to tell her .then she walked **

**Beth : honey you see your parent lets go home **

**Laura :no im going home with my parents **

**Beth:….**

**Please read**


End file.
